Serial Killer
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: A serial killer, shadow man is on the loose and causeing horror to everyone, will the Z gang find this maniac and prevent more murders??? RATED 5 stars by my class...enjoy!!
1. opening story

SERIAL KILLER by ~* Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
OK I have to point out that me-Juggalo Son Pan, did not write the 'OPENING STORY' a friend of mine- ashleigh- wrote this out and wanted me to complete the rest of it, it's a bit gruesome, but she took her time time to write it and I thank her for the starter! Good on ya ASH! - ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
OPENING STORY  
  
"AARGH! OW! What the Fuck ..Ah! Do you think your doing??!!" Yelled out a Scared, blood soaked Andrea Son. "You shut up girl or I'll fuckin rip ya to shreads!!! Now stay still!" The enraged black figure yelled out to her. The room or more like dungeon was Pitch black, damp and cold. Andea had no idea what was going on. One minute she was dancing in a night club having the time of her life, the next minute she's pulled into the allyways, knocked unconscious and blind folded. Then when she woke up, cold, wet and naked. The anonymous black figure came up to her and started to beat her with wood. She was pissin out blood all over the place. He then got out a cat 'o nine tails and whiped her skin until it had torn. "Why wont you die you son of a bitch!!!..Oh wot the hell this'll do.." The black figure jumped on top of Andrea and started to feel her up, she was almost lifeless and very close to death. She couldn't do a thing to stop this harassment, so she just lay there. "ARRRRRRGHHHH!!! FUCK!!" Screamed the helpless Andrea as the annonymus man in black shoved his hand in her opening. "SHUT UP BITCH!" He yelled and then squeezed her breast and tore her skin even more. Then suddenly he bit her neck and started to suck her lifeless body dry of all the blood she had left. He finished and then licked her all over to clean her bloody body.  
  
A WHILE AFTER  
  
"Oh my GOD! That's terrible!! Oh my poor darling little girl!! Why did this have to happen to you!!?? Oh why!!" A sobbing Chi Chi cried her eyes out on Bulma's shoulder. Andrea was the twin sister of Goten, and they had just had their 19th birthday's and Andrea decided to celebrate at her favourite night club and Goten had decided he'll hang out with Trunks. Chi Chi was totally heart broken and was devastated by the news Goku had brought home about their beloved daughter.  
  
"Who would do a horrible thing like that to my girl!??" Goku thought to himself, then he suddenly burst into a rage of super saiyan formation. He began to fly out of the house but was, stoped in his tracks by Vegeta. "Don't do it Goku." Vegeta said. "NO! LET ME GO I GOTTA FIND THIS EVIL BEING WHO MURDERED MY DEAR DAUGHTER!!" Goku yelled out in rage crying in anger and sadness. "Listen Goku, I know how you feel, it was just like what had happened to my mother, or so i was told. Now come down to Capsule Corp and we'll talk this over and find this fuckin bastard Okay?" Vegeta calmly told him and brought him slowly to the ground to the others. Goku powered down but was still crying just like Chi Chi. "The bastard!!" Goku was in shock and soo angry as he looked at the photos of the murder scene that was given to him. He flicked through the pictures of his 19 yr old brutally beaten daughter. He looked closly at one which has a window in the back ground, he noticed the black figure standing there. A shadow guy. "Hey! Look at this." Goku called out to the others.  
  
"Wha wha what is i.i.iit G..Goku?" Chi Chi snuffled. Everyone in the room, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Pan came over to Goku. "What?" Demanded Vegeta. "Look at this." Goku pointed to the shadow guy in the picture. "Hey!!" Trunks suddenly spoke out. "That's the new guy in my Science class. He is the guy who never shows his face..always wearing those dark clothes! He's basically gone out with every girl in my yr!" Trunks yelled out..with slight anger in his voice. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "Yeah and last time I saw him he was going out with Andrea. But from wot I heard she dumped him. And he hates being dumped!" Trunks explained.  
  
"Where does this fucker live?!!!" Goku and Vegeta both demanded. "How the hell would I know! Check with the school! Don't ask me!" Trunks told the angry saiyans. "Oh wait! Wait a sec!" Bra interrupted. "I think..um..well..iya..think he lives down town in the 666 block of Hentai Ave, room 909. I only THINK I know this because its where Andrea usually wanted to be dropped off in the past couple of weeks." Bra could hardly say it she nearly bursted out in tears. "WHAT!" Every one yelled. ..Again.. "Uh..*cough*umm..isn't that were the murder is.." Goten blurted out sniffing and tears flowing down his cheeks. He reached down and got a photo, turned it over and the address was on the back. "Woah! Man! This cant .*sniff* be.mm.be happening!!..hmm.oh god! Andrea!! No!" He was in hysteria and Bra walked over to him to cheer him up.  
  
"Don't worry mate. We'll get the fucker, count on us." Bra told him and they went off to Gotens room. "SO NOW THAT FUCKER WILL GET IT!!!" Goku said, and Vegeta and him Flew off towards Hentai Ave. Chi Chi, still in tears, Bulma, Videl and Gohan stayed to calm down over this fuss. And Pan and Trunks went and made dinner. After Dinner Goku and Vegeta still hadn't arrived back. Chi Chi had been put to bed for rest and Bulma went back to Capsule Corp to wait for Vegeta. Gohan and Videl went back to there house for rest aswell. Pan and Trunks were left alone in the kitchen, stuck with the washing up. When they were done they flew to Capsule Corp to see Bulma. She wasn't any where to be seen so they figured she had gone to bed.  
  
*They went up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Bulma! Are you in there?" Pan called out. Still no answer. "I'll go check around the place again ok.I'll be back shortly." Trunks said and ran off looking for Bulma. "Bulma?" Pan tried again, and still no answer. Pan began to feel sick with worry, she tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Bulma! BULMA! Are u in there!!" Pan screamed out. Still no answer. Pan was scared that something had happened to Bulma, she ran around searching for Trunks. "TRUNKS!!" Pan yelled, and a feint "im here" was heard from the Lab. Pan ran to the C.C lab as fast as she could. She bursted the doors open and called out for Trunks. "Over here." Trunks said from the Time Capsule area. Pan ran over saying that the door was locked and she thinks something is terribly wrong. "Some thing is." Trunks said and knelt down. Pan ran up to where Trunks was. "Whats wrong uh.!!!!!!!!!" Pan lost her words and screamed a silent scream as she looked on the floor was beaten bloody Bulma. ".!" Pan burst out in tears, and Trunks got up and hugged her for comfort. "Oh Trunks not again, NOT AGAIN!" Pan cried out and hugged Trunks tighter. "I know, I'll get the fucker, don't you worry.I'll get him." Trunks said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Wow.from the * is where I've recently written. Everything before that was written a long while ago, so its taken a while to think up more of a story.any way I hope you enjoyed it, and prepare for the next chappy. cheers ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	2. more murders

CHAPTER 2 MORE MURDERS  
  
~Phew..im back! Man I've done soo much writing! That's why this chappy han't been up for a while..*puff* Hmm.I gotta think of the next chappy.ok got it! Ok CYA!~ ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE FUCKER WILL FUCKIN PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed out in a horrific rage when he came home to find Bulma how she was. "WHEN DID YOU FIND HER LIKE THIS!?" Vegeta demanded. "..after dinner we came home, we called out for mum but she didn't answer, her door was locked and we thought she was in there, but I looked around..and found her, just as Andrea was, beaten..in the C.C lab." Trunks wanted to cry but just couldn't do it with his father around. "WHAT! The room locked??! Wait a sec!" Vegeta said and ran up to his room, Pan and Trunks followed to see whats up. *BANG* Vegeta knocked the door down and found 2 notes on the bed, and a small red rose. "Vegeta's face was sad, he looked as if he was going to cry, he slowly walked over to the notes and rose. One note said read first, and the other read second. Vegeta picked up note No. 1 and opened it. " Oh!" Vegeta read the letter care fully. It said:  
  
Dear Vegeta, This is just a quick note to say how much I love you. What ever happens to me, please do not worry, I will still be here, here in your heat and our childrens. Please, get revenge on whomever this guy is, I LOVE YOU! And I will always miss you. I gtg. Lots of Love for ever, and ever more. Bulma XXX  
  
Vegeta began to tear in the eyes. "dad?" Trunks asked lightly. Vegeta burst into a super saiyan rage and then kneeled on the floor and went back to normal and cried. Pan and Trunks look at each other in sympathy. After a small while Vegeta stopped and grabbed the second letter. "WHAT!" Vegeta yelled, reading the letter. It read :  
  
I WILL BE BACK, NO ONE WILL STOP ME, JUST TRY IT! YOUR BITCH IS DEAD AND SHE DESERVES IT! And so are 5 more.just look in you closet! MWAHAHA!! _ _ 6 _ _ V _  
  
Ps.your kid is next.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked out of control Vegeta. "JUST LOOK IN THE CLOSET!! And you'll see why I'm angry! Where is your sister? she and all of you kids are staying by us, no matter what." Vegeta said, face red with anger.  
  
"What?..ok..*opens closet* ARGGHHH!!!" Trunks yelled, and Pan screamed ad five bloody bodies of young girls fell out. "OH MY GOD!!!!! PARIS!? MARRON?..lol WINN? OH GOD! KORRIN! OH MAN! REGIE!! OH..*sniff, and bursted out crying* wwhhy..?? This asshole will pay!" Pan cried her eyes out and Trunks held her..again..for comfort. "We will..don'y you worry.." Trunks assured pan.  
  
Soon after every one gathered to find this insane murderer.  
  
~ O_o...WHAT THE! *@#$! I have no idea what I mean by all that..i'm lost! Can some one PLEASE help me think of something better for the next chappters??..plz..if u want, u can write a chappy and IF I agree I might use it, and give you all the credit. PLEASE..im lost cause I have on my mind my other story 'FAMILY REUNION the ultimate bg &pt fan fic ever' and I want to write it more than this one..ok!..yeah im lazy but come on u get a chance 2 write, and I'll give u credit! Good deal, but..if I get a couple chappy's from ppl, then I'l have 2 choose from them..don't worry if yours doesn't get chosen ok? U will be mentioned and u can try for other chappys ok? So plz if u wish give me idea's or write a chappy and send it 2 me at : dragonfire_37@hotmail.com and please mention ur name, if not, ur FF.NET name so I can mention u!.THANKS!!!!.(and plz make the subject easy 4 me know it's a chappy or idea)  
  
JA!! - ~*juggalo Son Pan*~ 


End file.
